El Cofre de la Muerte II
by Aleera de Lioncourt
Summary: Como seguiría la tercera parte según mi imaginación...la aparición de alguien nuevo que tiene mucho que ver con tía Dalma y que ayudará mucho en el rescate de Jack y otras cosillas también. Elizabeth y Will ¿Podrán seguir después de todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte II**

**Cap1: "Le Brugsti"**

**_Advertencia: Este fic solo puede ser leído por las personas que ya vieron "el cofre de la muerte" porque si no se enterarán de cosas que en verdad no quieren saber todavía y menos que se las cuente alguien._**

**_Summary: Sería como me imagino sigue la historia pero con un toque femenino, no es fácil resistirse a los encantos del capitán Jack Sparrow ¿o si?_**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

-Y bien, que le hicieron a mi barco?- dijo la persona que acababa de bajar los cuatro escalones, comiendo una manzana verde y una sonrisa suspicaz.

Los ojos de los presentes no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo ¿cómo era posible? El, el estaba muerto, Jack mismo lo había matado y Will y Elizabeth que estaban presentes viendo esta escena podían confirmarlo ya que ellos mismos lo habían visto, habían visto como Barbossa había muerto por un balazo al pecho.

-Barbossa… no, no puede ser- dijo Will impactado viendo al hombre como comía gustoso su manzana. Los demás no se quedaban atrás, Elizabeth no encontraba palabra que describiera el instante que estaban viviendo, Pintel y Ragetti, sus antiguos subordinados estaban totalmente en blanco y Gibbs lo miraba con cara de incrédulo y desconfianza a la vez. Barbosa le hizo una especie de reverencia a Hill como diciendo 'él mismo en persona'.

-Mister Turner, para mi también es un placer verlo- dijo mirándolo -¿Me extrañaron?- ahora dirigiéndose a los demás, Ragetti afirmó con la cabeza como perro faldero a lo que Pintel se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abierto.

-El capitán Barbossa, aquí presente- empezó Tía Dalma –los llevará por las misteriosas aguas del fin del mundo, muy pocos las conocen y ustedes deben sentirse afortunados por tener un guía que las conozca tan bien como él. Y cuando estén ahí verán cosas que jamás imaginaron, ni en sus más oscuros sueños o pesadillas aparecieron cosas como las que los están esperando- dijo con su tono de misterio exagerado y sus movimiento que lo hacían mas extraño. Todos la miraron con cara de duda ¿Qué más extraño podría ser que ver resucitado al capitán Barbossa? –y además- siguió, para luego mirar y acercarse a Will, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para casi tocar su nariz con la de ella, giró un poco la cabeza para mirar la puerta la que se abrió como si ella lo hubiera ordenado, pero para alivio de los otros la había abierto una muchacha, se podía calcualar de la misma edad que Elizabeth, pero no solo la edad era lo que compartía con ella, sino que también su inconfundible belleza, no por estar entre ropas sucias y tener el cabello desarmado se la podía esconder y pasar desapercibida, su vestimenta parecía como la de cualquier pirata: unos pantalones simples con unas botas de cuero y algo anchas, una blusa suelta color blanco invierno algo trajinada y una chaqueta larga con muchos botones, su respectiva espada y pistola, y aparte de eso llevaba un puñal al otro lado por donde iba la espada. Tenía el pelo negro oscuro y si no estuviera tan descuidado mostraría unas lindas ondas, tenía la piel morena y su estatura era normal ni muy alta ni muy baja, era esbelta y estilizada otra de las cosas que compartía con Elizabeth. Por lo que vestía todos adivinaron que era un pirata pero por lo demás ¿Quién diablos era ella? Y ¿Qué hacía ahí?. Tía Dalma se separó de Will para ir donde estaba la chica y volvió a hablar –con ustedes irá Kate, ella es por cierto- dijo presentándola –ya que son muy pocos y les hará falta para resolver uno que otro asunto- dijo meneando su mano, luego se retiró del lado de la chica y se sentó detrás de su mesa. Todos a excepción de tía Dalma, Kate y Barbosa presentaban caras de infarto cerebral o paro cardíaco, ya no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo habían dicho que harían lo que fuera para rescatar a Jack pero no pensaron que se lo tomaría enserio.

-Si, si, está bien, pero como se supone que lleguemos al fin del mundo ¿en un bote a remos?- dijo Gibbs mientras apuntaba con el pulgar a sus espaladas para señalar el bote en el que habían llegado, y por lo demás implantando otra duda en las cabezas ya muy confundidas de los que en esta última "aventura" se habían convertido en sus compañeros de tripulación.

-Claro que no tonto, iremos al puerto inglés más cercano y tomaremos prestado un navío al más puro estilo Jack Sparrow, y sabemos que el señor Turner sabe muy bien como es ese procedimiento- dijo Barbossa sonriéndole a Will irónico como siempre.

Y así fue, tal como había dicho Barbossa que lo harían "tomaron prestado" un navío de la marina real, que últimamente les había causado mucho daño a algunos, se llevaron el barco en frente de sus narices al mas puro estilo Jack Sparrow.

Como era de esperar Barbossa se auto declaró capitán del navío, pero a ojos de la pequeña tripulación la que mandaba era Kate, ya que ella era la que decidía donde echarían anclas y por el rumbo que irían, los que se habían dado cuenta de esto pensaron que era por tía Dalma, que ella le habría dado esas ordenes a Barbossa y claro, él no se podía oponer a las ordenes de ella. Los días en el barco de nombre "Le Brugsti" habían pasado normales y gracias al cielo no habían tenido ningún tipo de roce entre la tripulación y con Barbossa que era lo más raro, Kate era muy simpática y se había hecho amigos de los de la tripulación. Al llegar la noche Kate se había quedado al mando del navío mientras los demás dormían, pero luego vio como una sombra salía de los camarotes para dirigirse proa y quedarse allí.

Él pensaba que estaba solo en la cubierta del barco, pero alguien que bajaba de la cubierta de mando del barco le hizo pensar lo contrario, pensó que era Barbossa dirigiéndose a dormir, pero sintió como esa persona se ponía al lado de él.

-Es Elizabeth lo que te tiene así ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz femenina y Barbossa no tenía voz femenina ¿o si? Así que se volteó para ver de quien se trataba aunque no había dudas de quien era, habían solo dos mujeres en el barco y no era precisamente Elizabeth la que hablaba así.

Wil no encontraba que decirle, por un lado se había sobresaltado al encontrarla a su lado y por otro ¿Cómo sabía ella que era por Elizabeth? recién se habían conocido hace tres días ¿Era tan evidente?

-Es por lo que viste con Jack y ella ¿verdad? Disculpa que me entrometa pero es algo, como decirlo, preocupante- dijo mirando al cielo como buscando una palabra adecuada, no se había dado cuenta que Will la miraba con cara de pánico, si se puede decir así ¿Cómo es que ella sabía eso? Solo él la había visto hacerlo, solo él había visto como se besaba con Jack, este pensamiento lo tuvo con tristeza y nostalgia.

-Bueno si, pero ¿Cómo se supone que tu sabes eso? Nadie lo vio excepto yo- dijo poniendo cara de duda, ella sonrió.

-Sé más cosas de ti de las que crees que sé y las que no te imaginas que sé- dijo recorriendo el cielo con la mirada, Will levantó una ceja.

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que te parecías a Jack?- preguntó Will.

-¿Física o sicológicamente hablando?-

-No eres su hermana perdida o algo así ¿verdad?- dijo aun más extrañado.

-Enserio eres raro- le dijo con una ceja arriba la chica –pero ese no es el caso, vuelvo a preguntar ¿es por lo de Elizabeth cierto?- Will suspiró profundo y miró el mar como chocaba con el casco del barco.

-Si, bueno si, pero no puedo hacer nada, si en el tiempo que me fui a ella se le pasó el amor y ahora quiere a otro, aunque yo me haya ido en busca de su salvación, que puedo hacer, ahora mismo estoy yendo a salvar al hombre del cual Elizabeth volvió a enamorarse y se olvidó de mi tan fácilmente- sonaba totalmente sincero y verdaderamente triste.

-Oye ¿sabes lo que creo?- Will la miró en busca de respuesta –que no deberías obviar algo que no es, aprende a ver y te darás cuenta de lo equivocado que estas, no todo es blanco o negro busca el matiz de las cosas y verás como puedes cambiar la "realidad" como se llama, de las cosas- Will la verdad no sabía si había entendido bien lo que había querido decir, todavía seguía pensando que se parecía algo a Jack, Kate sonrió y dio media vuelta para retirarse y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. Antes de alejarse se dio vuelta de nuevo y le dijo –Y no, no soy nada de Jack Sparrow, de hecho nunca lo he visto no lo conozco, si me han hablado de él, pero creo que no lo conozco- volvió a sonreírle y se retiró a la cabina del capitán.

Barbossa y Kate dormían en la misma habitación (habitación no cama ¿bueno?¬¬) mientras que Barbossa dormía en la cama Kate al estar mas joven dormía en el sofá que estaba en la misma habitación. Cuando Kate entró en la habitación Barbossa estaba despierto.

-No deberías ayudarlo tanto, todo tiene que avanzar sobre su curso- le dijo Barbossa a Kate. Ella le sonrió

-Si, puede que si, pero no está demás ayudar al destino ¿No te parece? Y si todo sale de acuerdo al plan no hay problemas, ahora solo hay que iniciar el plan- Kate rió por lo repetitivo que sonaba eso.

-Mejor duerme, que mañana será un día agitado- le dijo Barbossa mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_**Hola! Que tal? Les gustó? No me enojo si dejan reviews… reviews de cualquier tipo no importa si son criticas porque eso quiere decir que lo leyeron y eso es un avance ¿no? Ajajaja.**_


	2. Preguntas y Revelaciones

**Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la Muerte II**

**Cap2: Preguntas y Revelaciones**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sintió que la noche había sido demasiado corta, pero no podía reclamar, él se había ido a dormir a muy altas horas de la noche, de hecho era casi madrugada cuando decidió ir a descansar algo. Se había quedado pensando en lo que Kate le había dicho y puede que tuviera razón pero como veía las cosas ahora eran algo confusas y no sabía que pensar muy bien, decidió levantarse, había escuchado como la tripulación había comenzado a movilizarse de aquí para allá y de allá para acá.

El sol entró por las rendijas de su habitación, como era la única mujer aparte de Kate que era mitad capitán del barco, le habían dado una habitación que tenía la embarcación para suerte de ella ya que no se veía durmiendo entre tantos hombres y todos juntos. Se quedó un momento en su cama recostada pensando en lo que había pasado en el último tiempo, no sabía que pensar realmente, quizá el capitán Jack Sparrow le había terminado gustando, era casi imposible no fijarse en él, no era como todos, era un caballero pero no era serio o correcto porque era pirata pero como tal no era depravado ni pervertido como la mayoría de los piratas con los que le había tocado estar. Pero por otro lado estaba Will que por más que no lo quisiera no podía evitar sentirse mal por haberlo engañado con Jack, ella lo había elegido a él para casarse pero ahora no sabía que hacer o que pensar, Will era todo lo que había querido toda su vida, desde que lo conoció, siempre lo había querido y amado pudiera ser que al haber conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba yo no lo quisiera más, pero aún sentía el amor por Will ¿Será que se puede estar enamorada de dos hombres totalmente diferentes? Tal vez no pero eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Lo peor era que Hill, al parecer, se había dado cuenta de algo o tal vez…tal vez había visto lo que pasó en el Perla.

No quería pensar más, dio un suspiro y se puso la almohada en la cabeza como queriendo tapar sus pensamientos. Completamente confundida, como lo había estado desde el beso con Jack, salió a la cubierta del "Le Brugsti" para respirar un poco de aire fresco, el aire que le encantaba sentir en su cara, el aire marino un poco salobre que hacía que todo lo malo se fuera con él, pero al parecer para Elizabeth tendría que ser un huracán el que se llevara sus pensamientos y penas, porque aunque le calmó al instante de salir a cubierta al otro momento se lo devolvió al encontrarse con Will en ella.

-Benos días Will- dijo ella cuando se lo encontró atando unos cabos. Él no había notado su presencia había estado muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Buenos días Elizabeth- le respondió casi formalmente. Antes de que pudieran decirse algo las puertas de la habitación del capitán se abrieron de golpe. De la habitación salió Barbossa y Kate al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días ¿Nos Extrañaron? Es una broma sé que lo hicieron- dijo Kate, lo poco que llevaban navegando juntos siempre empezaba las mañanas con algo inesperado con algo inesperado para subirle el ánimo a la tripulación. El día había ido lento, demasiado lento para el gusto de todos con Barbossa y Kate siempre en el timón y hablando de sus cosas que en verdad nadie sabía. El medio día recién estaba llegando y en eso se acerca Gibbs con Will al lado y traían caras de dudas y una brújula en mano.

-Capitán…Capitanes tenemos unas dudas respecto al rumbo- les dijo Gibbs a lo que Barbossa y Kate se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, actitud que dejo sospechas a los ojos de Gibbs y Will. Luego Barbossa los miró con cara de estar esperando la pregunta y Kate volvió a mirara hacia el horizonte disfrutando del viaje.

-Si claro ¿Por qué estamos yendo hacia el Este si queremos ir al Norte no? Al fin del mundo- preguntó al final Gibbs. Barbossa lo miró con una sonrisa peculiar e irónica.

-¿Queremos ir al Norte?- preguntó Barbosa a nadie.

-No- respondió de la nada Kate, Will y Gibbs se miraron y ahora si que estaban desconfiados de ellos dos –Claro que no vamos al Norte, o no todavía-

-Pero tenemos que ir a rescatar a Jack- dijo algo sobresaltado Will.

-De que serviría ir a buscar al capitán Sparrow si no tenemos como salvarlo, ¿Pelearas tú con el Kraken y Davy Jones y toda su tripulación? No lo creo- dijo Kate en un tono parecido al de Jack, Will en su interior seguía pensando que tal vez eran parientes o algo así, Will iba a volver a hablar pero antes empezó Kate de nuevo –No, no lo haría, y nadie de los que están acá sabes por qué, porque sería tu muerte, a menos- hizo una pausa como recordando algo y volvió a mirarlo –a menos que tuviéramos algo que busca Davy Jones ¿No se te ocurre que?- dijo Kate con una sonrisa y su mano extendida como si fuera a tomar algo redondo e imitando los latidos de un corazón -¿Mm?- Gibbs miró a Will asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de que había entendido a la perfección el plana que tenían.

-No se me habría ocurrido nunca- dijo Gibbs

-Claro que no, por eso vinimos nosotros- respondió Barbosa –Y ahora…- los miró a los dos -¿Qué están haciendo todavía aquí? ¡Muévanse!- les gritó Barbossa como capitán del barco. Will y Gibbs bajaron del castillo de popa para dirigirse a sus labores que hacían en el barco.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que divisaran tierra y supusieron que era Port Royal. Como no podían tocar puerto y menos ahí tuvieron que amarrar el barco a un muelle clandestino que estaba por el lado Oeste de la isla. Ese muelle se había creado por que el nuevo gobernador de Port Royal había colocado impuestos en el puerto y eso a los comerciantes no les había hecho nada de gracia, no solo ahí habían puertos clandestinos si no que en casi todas las islas del caribe ya que The Indian Trading Company había colocado impuestos en toda la zona.

Amarraron el barco ahí pero no se bajaron, se juntaron todos en cubierta para planear lo que iban a hacer. Por alguna extraña razón desconocida para la tripulación Kate y Barbosa estaban vestidos de esa manera ella como una dama de sociedad con un vestido fino y un peinado elegante y el parecía algo así como un cochero.

-Kate hará de "señuelo" para el imbécil de Culter Beckett mientras alguien tendrá que entrar en la oficina y sacarle ya saben que- habló Barbossa en un susurro, no tenía la menor intención que alguien los escuchara a no ser por los de la tripulación –los demás se quedará esperando afuera con el carruaje que ese amable señor accedió a prestarnos- señaló a un hombre inconciente y amarrado a uno de los mástiles del navío –se quedarán ahí por si hay que recurrir al plan B- terminó de decir Barbosas.

-¿Cuál es el plan B?- preguntó Elizabeth con algo de duda. Barbossa sacó la pistola y no fue necesaria mayor explicación.

-¿Entendieron?- todos asintieron –Ahora el señor Turner y el señor Gibbs irán dentro del carruaje para estar más cerca y los demás se quedarán por el lado de la ventana por cualquier cosa- fue lo último que dijo Barbossa antes de irse de nuevo al cuarto de capitán.

-¿No iremos ahora?- preguntó Ragetti

-Con toda la luz para que nos vean- le respondió irónica Kate luego se retiró del grupo y se fue hacia popa donde podía ver el océano. Luego de unos minutos largos y lentos sintió que alguien subía al castillo de popa donde estaba ella, cuando estaba más cerca dio vuelta la cabeza y vio que era Elizabeth. Ella se puso a un lado de Kate y habló:

-No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar- le dijo para comenzar Elizabeth.

-Así es- le contestó Kate –aunque seamos las únicas mujeres en este barco- dijo ciertamente. Elizabeth asintió.

-Tu conoces a Jack ¿Verdad? Te pareces en algunos gestos y expresiones- le dijo Elizabeth mirándole horizonte. Kate soltó una risa y Elizabeth la miró.

-Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso en dos días, y sabes que, jamás nunca en mi vida entera lo he visto, tía Dalma me ha hablado de él y claro, Barbossa también lo ha hecho pero yo nunca he tenido el gusto, supongo que será un gusto ya que hablan tanto del famoso Capitán Jack Sparrow con tanta admiración- dijo volviendo a reír y también consiguió que Elizabeth riera.

-¿Cómo conociste a tía Dalma?- preguntó nuevamente Elizabeth.

-¿En verdad quieres saber? Es una historia más larga que tu vida y no creo que tengamos tanto tiempo- dijo mirando al cielo, Elizabeth sonrió.

-¿Y como es que terminaste aquí?- volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno eso si te lo puedo contar, es algo más corto- dijo levantando los dedos índices y luego bajándolos de nuevo –Todo empezó cuando Jack le hizo su última visita, iba con Will y otros de la tripulación, en el momento de irse me llamó y me dijo: "Dentro de dos días quiero que vengas aquí, rápido, en silencio y a primera hora del día". Y así fue, llegué ese día en la mañana y me dijo: "Necesito que los acompañes" y yo le pregunté ¿A quienes? Y me respondió "Ven en cuanto la primera estrella de la noche aparezca". Y fui cuando la primera estrella de la noche apareció y ahora estoy aquí- Elizabeth asintió pero tenía una duda.

-¿Y como es que no preguntaste nada? A mi parecer estabas informada de todo y ya lo sabías todo como tía Dalma, no es que la conozca mucho pero por lo que sé siempre sabe todo lo que pasa, no me dijiste que te informara de algo- le dijo Elizabeth y Kate sonrió.

-No pasas detalles por alto- hizo una pausa y trató de encontrar las palabras que se adecuaran a lo que tenía que decir –es algo así como que tía Dalama y yo estamos muy conectada, por lo menos desde que me acuerdo y en cierto sentido he heredado algo de…no sé si le puede llamar magia o poder- divagó un poco en sus palabras –como sea heredé algo de su don o sabiduría, si es que se le puede llamar así claro, y eso no son necesarias tantas explicaciones ¿no crees?- Elizabeth asintió con una sonrisa entendiendo a la perfección a que se refería, a veces le daba la impresión de que Kate se hablaba a sí misma y lo encontraba algo divertido.

Luego se le vino otra pregunta a la cabeza iba a hablar justo cuando la interrumpió.

-¿Nunca te cansas cierto?- le preguntó Kate. Elizabeth no entendió –De preguntar digo, solo me has hecho preguntas de mi y de lo que yo sé, pero me toca a mi- Elizabeth aceptó –mmm a ver a ver, que te pregunto- dijo mirando a todos lados como buscando alguna pregunta que hacerle por los aparejos del barco –ya sé ¿Quieres casarte realmente con Will?- fue una pregunta que la dejó totalmente en blanco, no se lo esperaba.

-Bue…- iba a comenzar a responder pero no puedo seguir porque Kate la cortó en seco.

-No, no me respondas a mí, prefiero que te respondas esa pregunta a ti y después me dices ¿Vale?- Elizabeth comprendió. Entre tanto otro personaje más se sumó a la conversación que para desgracia de Kate venía también con un listado de preguntas.

-Kate, ¿Tu crees que podemos rescatar a Jack realmente?- preguntó Will sin rodeos.

-¿Y por qué no?- le devolvió la pregunta Kate.

-No es por arruinar las esperanzas del viaje y todo, pero nosotros vimos como se hundía con el Kraken al fondo del mar- lo que había dicho Will también le había clavado la duda a Elizabeth, ella misma había hecho que eso sucediera y no había tenido forma de escapar.

-Si, estábamos todos ahí cuando ocurrió y todos los vimos ¿Es que en verdad hay esperanzas?- preguntó Elizabeth.

-A ver, respóndeme esto- dijo mirando a Will – ¿Tú crees que Jack esté muerto?-

-Sinceramente, si lo creo, ¿Cómo sobreviviría a un ataque como ese?- dijo Will.

-Bien, tú, Will Turner, creías que tu padre estaba muerto ¿No? Y también creías, porque tu lo habías visto, que Barbossa estaba muerto ¿Verdad?- Will asintió –y tú, Elizabeth Swann, también creías que el padre de Will estaba muerto porque así lo habían dicho los piratas, y también creías, porque también lo habías visto, que Barbossa estaba muerto ¿O me equivoco?- los dos negaron con la cabeza –Y tu padre Will, lleva años en el Flying Dutchman y está vivo y Barbossa, bueno Barbossa nunca antes había estado más vivo que ahora, ustedes mismos lo tienen de capitán de este barco que tiene nombre ridículo- dijo haciendo que Will y Elizabeth soltaran una pequeña risa –Y en conclusión que mejor razón para creer que Jack está vio que ustedes crean que está muerto- terminó con una sonrisa –y ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, con permiso- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Hola! Que tal les pareció el segundo cap? Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y gracias por sus reviews.**

**Ok, sé que esto no está permitido pero tengo que hacerlo.**

**Dark Veggie: **Si estoy de acuerdo en que puede ser algo Mary Sue, pero te equivocas en cosas 1- no se quedará con Will. 2-La verdad es que se fija más en la vida de otros personajes de la película pero no todavía más adelante, la verdad es que están casi todos los principales considerados a gran escala en este fic, y si lo sigues leyendo te darás cuenta de que, como tu dices, Los Hispanos podemos más! Así que no te decepciones aún. Gracias por el review.


	3. Visitas Inesperadas

**Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la Muerte II**

**Cap3: Visitas inesperadas**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kate bajó del castillo de popa para dirigirse a dentro de la habitación que compartía con Barbossa, se quedaron ahí hasta que el sol se ocultó.

La tarde para los tripulantes había sido aburrida, en el barco nunca había nada que hacer excepto esperar.

Elizabeth y Will se quedaron juntos por un momento en la popa observando todo lo que desde ahí se podía deleitar con la mirada, era un paisaje verdaderamente bonito y hubiera sido mejor si ellos no estuvieran en esas circunstancias, no se dijeron nada en todo el rato que estuvieron, tal vez porque no se atrevían, tal vez porque les daba algo de miedo lo que podría contestar el otro. Cuando Will decidió irse y antes de comenzar a bajar Elizabeth habló:

-Will- dijo en un tono de compasión. Él se dio vuelta pero no dijo nada, solo con su expresión le hizo saber que hablase. Elizabeth lo había llamado, quería que no estuvieran así pero que podía hacer, lo había llamado y ahora él estaba esperando que dijera algo que no sabía como decir –No, nada- dijo resignándose, Will asintió, le dolía tanto pero esta tenía que ser decisión de Elizabeth, él no la podía obligar a quererlo aunque lo único que él quería era que ella lo amara como él la amaba. Pero no podía hacer ni decir nada, ya lo había decidido, si ella quería más a Jack por lo menos la haría feliz de esa manera, salvando al hombre que ella amaba de verdad. Elizabeth se sentía bacía y sola pero sabía que había sido su culpa, si es que hay culpa en querer a dos personas, quería volver a estar con Will pero no podía sacarse a Jack de la cabeza.

La hora se aproximaba, el sol ya se había escondido y pronto las estrellas ocuparían el cielo. Kate salió de la habitación y pudo ver que los piratas estaba ya reunidos para salir, Barbossa salió detrás de Kate y los miró secamente.

-Hay un cambio de planes muchachos- dijo Barbossa volviendo a tener su sonrisa irónica –vengan para que se ilustren-

Estaba revisando algunos papeles en su escritorio, la sonrisa malévola no se le había borrado de la boca desde que el señor Norrington había aparecido desde su "lamentable viaje en donde lo habían secuestrado piratas y hasta ayer no había podido escapar" lo que había encontrado en ese "viaje" era de gran valor para la marina real y gracias a eso sus delitos habían sido perdonados.

Esa había sido la excusa que había dado Culter Beckett al rey, lo que le había traído Norringtong haría que su poder ascendiera hasta lo cielos, el corazón de Davy Jons, lo que haría que pudiera controlar los mares a su antojo, este lo guardaba seguro en un cajón de su escritorio que tenía llave y dentro de este había un cofre que también estaba bajo llave y solo él sabía donde estaban esas dos llaves así que no tendría porque preocuparse.

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta y luego entró, era un guardia.

-Señor hay un carruaje allá afuera, viene una señorita que solicita verlo- dijo el guardia. Beckett levantó una ceja y se puso una mano en el mentón apoyando el codo en su escritorio.

-¿A estas horas de la noche?- preguntó. El guardia se encogió de hombros.

-Si, dice que es urgente-

-Está bien- dijo Beckett guardando un poco de papeles que estaban en el escritorio –Dile que pase- un momento más tarde una dama que parecía de sociedad entró en la oficina de Beckett, morena de pelo negro ondulado recogido en un moño simple.

-Disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora, pero hay algo que necesito decirle- dijo algo avergonzada la chica. Beckett le sonrió para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

-Muy bien, pero iremos por parte señortia…- dijo Beckett esperando el nombre de la joven.

-Perdón no me presente, mi nombre es Kate Dryden- dijo mientras su cara su cara se tornaba un tanto roja.

-Señorita Dryden, pase no se quede ahí en la puerta- dijo cortésmente.

-Muchas gracias-

Mientras, en el balcón de la oficina del gobernador, donde se encontraba Becket y "la señorita Dryden" se escondían los demás.

-¿Que estamos esperando?- preguntó en un susurro Ragetti. Barbossa lo miró con cara de fastidio pero no respondió nada.

-Que Kate de la señal para actuar- respondió también en un susurro Elizabeth que se encontraba al lado de Ragetti. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que Kate abriera el ventanal.

-Creo que hace un poco de calor ¿No cree "Gobernador" Beckett?- dijo Kate con una voz totalmente sensual, volviendo a entrar.

-Valla, que rápida es- dijo Pintel.

-No hay que perder ni un segundo- contestó Barbossa casi con orgullo de Kate. Ahora lo único que restaba era que Kate hiciera lo suyo para conseguir la llave. Unos minutos más tarde salió Kate por la ventana.

-Bien pueden entrar, pero en silencio porque los guardias están afuera de la puerta- dijo Kate sosteniendo algo en la mano.

-Bien hecho, la llave ¿La tienes?- preguntó Barbossa. Ella abrió la mano y ahí estaba -¿Dónde la tenía?- preguntó nuevamente Barbossa cuando ya estaba adentro.

-En el cuello, es más tonto de lo que pensé- respondió Kate, en eso entró Elizabeth.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Beckett?- preguntó al no verlo en la oficina. Kate apuntó detrás de un sillón que había al otro lado de la habitación, Elizabeth fue a mirar y estaba inconciente y al lado de su cabeza había un candelabro con el que supuso que lo había golpeado Kate. Ella le entregó la llave a Barbossa y luego apuntó al escritorio. Él fue hacie el mueble y encontró el cajón, era el único que tenía llave así que no había más opciones, abrió el cojón y dentro de este había un cofre que también tenía llave. Barbossa lo sacó para mostrárselo a Kate.

-¿Kate?- dijo en tono muy poco amigable Barbossa.

-Un…error de cálculos?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa de niña buena, pero la cara de Barbossa no mostraba haberle hecho caso –Bien, entonces tu harás mi trabajo y yo te seguiré ¿Vale?- dijo Kate también poniendo cara de pocos amigos –No puedo hacerlo todo yo, ahora les toca a ustedes- dijo sentándose en el sillón, los que estaban adentro se pusieron a buscar la otra llave. Kate en tanto miró hacia la puerta que dejaba ver algo hacia fuera y dijo: -pero será mejor que se apuren porque parece que viene alguien- dijo levantándose de donde estaba para revisar las ropas de Beckett, no encontró nada allí.

-La encontré- dijo de un salto Elizabeth –creo, ¿Cómo sé si es esta?- dijo con duda.

-Porque si abre el cofre es la que buscamos y si no lo abre no es- le dijo Barbossa yendo hacia Elizabeth con el cofre en las manos. Lo tomó y introdujo la llave en la cerradura del cofre la giró y este hizo un "click" que fue suficiente para saber que esa era. Tomaron el corazón que estaba en una bolsa de cuero y adentro pusieron una piedra también pusieron un corazón pero este no era humano, cerraron el cofre lo dejaron donde estaba y la llave igual, el cajón también lo cerraron y la llave se la dejaron a Beckett colgada del cuello como la tenía.

La puerta se abrió, era un guardia se alarmó al ver que el señor Beckett estaba tirado detrás del sillón de la sala, pidió ayuda y pudo comprobar que estaba pasado a ron, supusieron que se había tomado un par de copas de más con la muchacha y que había quedado en ese estado detrás del sillón.

El carruaje de la entrada se había ido rápidamente hacia el muelle desviándose por una calle cercana y yendo fuera del pueblo. Se fue por un camino oculto en el bosque y entro a un puerto que no estaba calificado por la marina real y se paro justo antes de entrar en el embarcadero. De el se bajaron varias personas y se subieron a un barco de nombre "Le Brugsti", cuando ya estaban todos arriba algo fue arrojado por la borda del barco para que cayera en el muelle, algo bastante grande como un cuerpo.

-Pobre viejo ¿Habrá quedado vivo?- dijo Gibbs como para sí mismo mientras miraba el cuerpo abajo en el muelle.

-¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Prepárense para zarpar!- gritó Barbossa con voz tronante cuando ya estaba en el castillo de popa afirmando la rueda de gobierno listo para partir –¡Arríen las velas! Tenemos que irnos rápido- volvió a gritar. En menos de lo pensado, y gracias al que el viento los acompañó, estuvieron en poco tiempo lejos de Port Royal.

Para todos había sido una noche muy agitada, pero aún quedaba mucho más. El corazón de Davy Jones estaba en el camarote del capitán y nadie excepto Kate y Barbossa tenían acceso a él, los cuales se habían encerrado en esa habitación desde que habían partido de Port Royal. Ya llevaban unas dos o tres horas cuando la puerta se abre de golpe, como todas las mañanas.

-¡Todos a cubierta!- gritó Kate para llamar a los de la tripulación. Cuando ya habían llegado todos y estaban ordenados…dentro de lo que se podía, tenía cara seria y las manos en la espalda como signo de formalidad, luego volvió a hablar –Bien señores- miró a Elizabeth –y señorita, por supuesto, esta noche a sido un beneficio para todos y un buen trabajo merece ser recompensado, así que ¡A brindar!- gritó alegre sacado las manos de la espalda con dos botellas de ron que estaban llenas. La mayoría de la tripulación gritó alborotada por la noticia. Las botellas de ron se iban acabando como agua en el desierto y los hombres iban cayendo de apoco. Kate paseaba de aquí para allá con una botella de ron en la mano la cual la había cambiado dos veces y ya estaba casi vacía, iba tambaleándose por la cubierta cuando en la proa sentada en un barril encontró a Elizabeth que también portaba una botella pero a esta solo le faltaban unos cuantos sorbos –Ho…hola Elizabeth- dijo tratando de hablar bien. Elizabeth la miró divertida.

-Hola, estas algo ebria ¿No te parece?- le dijo

-¿Quién tu?- preguntó Kate. Elizabeth rió, siempre sus actitudes le habían recordado tanto a Jack y ahora que estaba ebria era como verlo en versión femenina –No espera- dijo Kate mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su botella -¿Te vas a tomar eso?- preguntó apuntando a la botella que tenía Elizabeth en la mano, ella negó y se la entregó –Gracias- dijo sentándose -¿No crees que el barco se mueve mucho?-

-No deberías tomar tanto ron, no se ve muy bien en una mujer- le dijo Elizabeth todavía sonriendo por las actitudes de Kate.

-Pirata, antes que mujer, pirata- dijo volviendo a tomar de la botella. Elizabeth suspiró y le quitó la botella para tomar ella ahora –y… ¿Qué sabes de la pregunta que te hice pero que tienes que preguntártela tú misma?- dijo mirando a cubierta.

-Aún nada- le respondió algo triste tomando otro sorbo, esta vez fue muy largo.

-y… ¿Y a ti, en verdad te gusta ese tal Sparrow?- le preguntó Kate ahora mirándola a ella.

-Es difícil decirlo, como explicar un sentimiento pero que no es solo uno, si no dos- dijo confundida Elizabeth.

-Sabes, el mejor remedio para esto cuando estas en un barco en medio del mar es, el ron- dijo apuntándole la botella, Elizabeth por lo visto le hizo caso porque se tomo casi toda la botella de un solo trago y sin respirar.

-Puede que tengas algo de razón-

-Siempre la tengo- le contestó Kate y le quitó la botella de las manos para tomar lo que quedaba.

-Pero creo que necesitaremos otra botella- le dijo Elizabeth, Kate le sonrió e intentó pararse, fue hasta donde estaban la mayoría de las botellas que había sacado para la "celebración" y volvió caminando un poco en zigzag y le pasó a Elizabeth la botella para que la abriera mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y que hay con Will?- volvió a preguntar Kate. Elizabeth tomó de la botella nueva y la miró.

-Sabes, nunca había amado tanto a alguien como a Will, desde que lo conocí y lo llevaron a Port Royal empecé a sentir una atracción por él que después se transformo en un amor, pero nunca pude decir nada, tal vez por miedo a admitirlo, no lo sé- hizo una pausa para tomar ron y volvió a hablar –pero después cuando conocí a Jack, que te puedo decir, si hay un hombre diferente a un hombre que sea hombre es Jack- dijo resignada Elizabeth, la bebida le había hecho algo de efecto y por lo tanto había dicho más o menos lo que sentía.

-¿Y se lo has dicho a Will? O sea lo tanto que lo amas, no lo de Jack por supuesto-

-No, nunca se lo dije- dijo algo triste y volvió a tomar de la botella.

-Pues díselo- le casi gritó Kate

-¿Decirselo? Ahora no puedo, parece que él vio que…vio algo que no tenía que ver, y pensaría que miento, no sé tal vez piense que estoy jugando con él y no es cierto- tomó otro sorbo –me gustaría, me gustaría volver a estar con Will pero…tampoco quiero quedarme sin Jack- al decir eso ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por esos dos hombres.

-Pero espera, imagínate esto- empezó Kate y luego le sacó la botella de las manos a Elizabeth para volver a tomar un trago largo y depositarla nuevamente en las manos de la chica -¿Quién quisieras que estuviera contigo toda la vida? ¿Quién crees que estaría contigo siempre? ¿Quién crees que te ama o que te puede llegar a amar de verdad?- Elizabeth iba a comenzar a responder pero Kate la interrumpió -¡No! No me respondas a mi, esas son otras preguntas que tendrás que respondértelas tu misma- Elizabeth asintió y volvió a tomar un trago largo de ron. Cada vez que hablaba con Kate le parecía más rara, pero no alguien que diera algún tipo de desconfianza sino todo lo contrario, era algo así como tía Dalma, aunque en verdad no la conocieras sabes que puedes confiar en ella todo lo que sea y que siempre tiene una respuesta para algo aunque te lo dé en forma de pregunta o no muy claras, pero te dan una especie de seguridad y eso era lo que Elizabeth había estado buscando hace ya un tiempo en una amiga como le había parecido Kate, ella le había ayudado mucho con sus dudas y decisiones en este último periodo y en verdad estaba totalmente agradecida con ella.

La noche avanzó un poco más y Elizabeth y Kate seguían sentadas donde mismo, aunque no habían vuelto a hablar solo se empeñaban en bajar la botella de ron, casi todos los marineros ya estaban totalmente emborrachados y tirados en el suelo como esponjas de alcohol, y si no les daba algo al hígado era un milagro.

-Kate, que aventura la de esta noche ¿No te parece?- le dijo Elizabeth de repente.

-¿Aventura? ¿Eso te pareció una aventura? Pero que dices, si la aventura todavía no empieza- dijo con una sonrisa Kate y luego acabándose la botella.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Hello! Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos y si así lo fue me dejarán un lindo review **

**Se despide atentamente**

**Aleera of Lioncourt**

**Au Revoir**


	4. Interactuando con el Enemigo

**Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la Muerte II**

**Cap4: Interactuando con el Enemigo**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Lo último que vio fue a los que habían quedado de su tripulación alejarse en el bote a remo que él antes había intentado huir, pero ya estaba ahí y nada podía hacer, los dientes del animal gigante le clavaban por todas partes pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, cada vez que podía le clavaba su espada por todos lados y le cortaba lo que se suponían eran las encías, el animal trataba de empujarlo hacia su estómago pero el seguiría resistiendo entre la boca afilada del kraken ya que si se iba al estómago sería digerido muy rápido y él pretendía salir de allí como fuera.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Luego de abrir el cofre y no encontrar nada, Davy Jones y su tripulación se dirigieron a toda velocidad al fin del mundo, el único lugar en donde podría manejar con mayor comodidad al kraken. El maldito de Jack Sparrow, por segunda vez le había arrebatado algo que le pertenecía, aunque la primera vez le había dolido más esta le causaba rabia por que sabría que si Jack tenía su corazón podría manipularlo a su antojo.

Con la ayuda del mar, manipulado por su capitán para ayudarlos en su viaje, llegaron muy rápido a su destino y no esperaban menos. Al momento de llegar justo antes de que terminara la tierra y donde el agua del mar formaba una cascada hacía una caída infinita, el Flying Dutchman se sumergió en el mar hasta tocar fondo. Se quedaron esperando la aparición de la criatura gigante ya que al encontrarse Davy Jones en esos lugares el kraken iría en su encuentro.

En el momento que llegó la criatura todos los marineros se refugiaron en el barco mientras su capitán le hacía saber al monstruo que era lo que estaba solicitando.

Dentro del kraken a Jack le quedaba muy poco oxígeno por lo que ya estaba cansado y muy herido por los punzantes dientes del animal. De un momento a otro sintió como este abría sus colmillos expandiéndolos tanto que el agua comenzó a entrar, Jack pensó que este tragaba agua para poder enviarlo a su estómago pero por lo contrarió lo expulsó de una sola contracción al mar. No sabía donde estaba, se encontraba desorientado pero las aguas de allí frías y de un extraño tono le resultaban conocidas. Al no poder respirar y con la falta de oxígeno que tenía su organismo perdió el conocimiento quedando todo negro ante su mirada.

Cuando la recobró por fin, no abrió los ojos inmediatamente, estaba todo muy claro y se sentía mas seco aunque en el lugar en que se encontraba era húmedo y olía a una caleta de pescadores aunque se meneaba mucho, pensó que había sido arrastrado por la corriente hasta alguna playa y que los efectos hacían que sintiese que se movía el piso, pero su suerte era mucho peor de lo que se podía imaginar. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el cielo de une extraño color entre púrpura y celeste, ese color de cielo solo lo había visto una vez en su vida y no le había gustado la situación en que se encontraba por lo que le traía malos recuerdo. Observó un poco más y pudo ver unos mástiles con líquenes y algas pegados a ellos igual que en las velas y todos su cabos. Antes de poder pensar de qué se trataba todo, un hombre o tal vez un calamar que se creía hombre, asomó su cabeza para encontrarse con la vista de Jack.

-Miren lo que trajo la marea, una pulga de mar- dijo Jones mientras su tripulación reía burlonamente.

-¿Pulgas? yo diría calamares- dijo Jack mirándolo aun confundido. Jones hizo una mueca de desprecio y con su mano izquierda o más bien tenaza izquierda, lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza haciendo que se parara sin tener que ejercer fuerza y con un tremendo dolor en el cuello. Jones lo miró directamente a los ojos y luego lo tiró al suelo con fuerza. Jack se dio vuelta para quedar boca abajo y con una mano sobarse el cuello adolorido, luego se paró y quedó frente a frente con el capitán del Flying Dutchman. La tripulación entera estaba en cubierta mirando en eso divisó entre esta a Bootstrap, el padre de Will, al que le hizo una seña de saludo como si nada pasara.

-Vamos a ir directo al grano, Sparrow- dijo perdiendo la paciencia Jons, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido.

-Capitán Sparrow si no le molesta- le dijo juntando sus manos. Jones lo miró divertido y se rió de él.

-Bien, capitán Sparrow, ¿Podría usted mostrarme su nave? No la veo por aquí- dijo mirando a todos lados como buscando –Ah pero ya me acordé donde lo dejó, debe tener algunas filtraciones ¿No le parece?- dijo irónico y la tripulación rió, Jack lo miró con una sonrisa forzada- como le decía, Sparrow- continuó Jones haciendo énfasis en el apellido de Jack –lo tarje a mi barco para que me devuelva algo que me pertenece- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a Jack.

-No sé a que se refiere- dijo haciéndose el que no entendía, aunque por más que lo negara sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y también tenía claro que Jones también sabía que el entendía de lo que estaba hablando por lo que lo miró con cara no muy amable.

-El corazón- dijo de seco Jones –donde está- Jack lo miró interesado.

-Como decirlo- dijo como si se preguntara a él mismo y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar- lamentablemente, no esta en mi poder- dijo haciendo gesticulaciones con las manos mientras paraba frente a Jones, el cual al escuchar las palabras del hombre que tanto mal le había causado antes se le deformó la cara y los tentáculos se retorcieron como si estuviera sintiendo algún dolor de muerte, pero luego se calmó y volvió a mirarlo a la cara, se acercó a él y le pasó su mano derecha con tentáculos por la espalda y se lo acercó como si fuera un amigo al que le está por contar un secreto.

-Entonces supongo que no te molestaría que te devolviera con tu nuevo amigo- dijo señalando el mar y empezó a acercarse con él hacia la borda del barco. Jack la miraba cada vez más cerca y entonces se detuvo en seco ocurriéndosele una idea que tal vez funcionaría.

-No, la verdad es que no me molestaría- dijo escapando del abrazo húmedo de Jones –pero creo que no te convendría- dijo recordando que esas palabras ya las había utilizado anteriormente para intentar escapar de un lío parecido. Jones lo miró interesado y luego sonrió.

-¿A no? ¿Y por qué, si puedo saber?- respondió mirando a Jack como si de verdad le interesara lo que tenía por decirle.

-Porque…porque el corazón, si el corazón, lo tiene un amigo que tiene a su vez una tripulación y estoy casi seguro, ¡no, seguro de que vendrá por mi a rescatarme, junto con su tripulación –dijo Jack y luego como si se hubiera olvidado de algo volvió a hablar –lo que te podría convenir ¿No te parece?- dijo por último, ahora siendo él el que rodeaba con un brazo la espalda marina de Jones, este con unos dedos de tentáculos tomo la mano de Jack y se la sacó como si fuera una pelusa que no combinaba con su traje.

-Y que te hace estar tan seguro de que vendrán a "rescatarte"- dijo haciendo las comillas con lo dedos de tentáculos.

-Porque este amigo, conoce a…- Jack dudó unos segundos en decirle –una persona que los hará venir –sin darse cuenta Jack estaba diciendo lo que había pasado, no exactamente pero se acercaba mucho –y vendrán a rescatarme con el corazón, tu corazón para ser precisos- dijo Jack apuntándole el pecho. Aunque veía que Jones no estaba muy convencido pero algo le decía que algo pasaría que lo salvaría de esta, por que no sentía que fuera su último día ni nada parecido, su larga existencia le había proporcionado algunos beneficios como las intuiciones. Trató de hablar con el nuevamente –Dame dos días por mucho y si no me arrojas al mar cortado en trocitos como comida de calamares- pudo notar que a Jones no le había gustado lo último que había dicho pero se veía que estaba pensando en su proposición.

-Espera y si traen el corazón, solo debo matarlos a todos pero tú no me sirves de nada- dijo Jones viniéndosele esa idea a la mente y la verdad es que tenía razón. La mente de Jack tuvo que trabajar muy deprisa para poder contestar.

-Si, tienes razón solo en dos cosas: en que traen el corazón y en que puedes matarlos, pero no debes deshacerte de mí porque el chico- dijo haciendo una pausa mirando disimuladamente a Bootstrap –el chico me quiere con vida y solo te dará el corazón si es que yo estoy vivo y me entregas a cambio, y después nos puedes perseguir para matarnos, si quieres- decía todo esto sabiendo que la improbabilidad de sus palabras era casi del cien por ciento. Pero a Jones pareció gustarle la idea.

-Si me regresas el corazón perdonaré tu deuda- dijo

-Hecho- dijo extendiéndole la mano pero luego comprendió que no obtendría respuesta. Jones se dio vuelta y miró a sus marinos, dándoles una señal supieron que ya todo había terminado, por ahora. Cuando ya todos se habían ido Jones estaba a punto de retirarse y Jack le volvió a hablar –y por mientras que haremos, podrías invitarme una copa por cortesía- dijo acercándose a él. Jones se dio vuelta y lo miró, en tiempos pasados puede que ese comentario le hubiera causado algún tipo de reacción, pero ahora que ya podía decir que conocía un poco al hombre que tenía en frente no fue mucha su reacción. Se volvió a dar vuelta ignorando el comentario y siguió su camino hacia su camarote.

Ya había pasado un rato de que Jones había desaparecido detrás de unas grandes puertas con todo tipo de moluscos, criaturas y fauna marina adheridas en ellas, cuando el capitan del barco sintió que alguien se acercaba desde fuera, no tenía que ser un genio para descubrir de quien se trataba. Unos segundos más tarde el personaje de la puerta se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Tal vez, si me invitas una copa, yo te podría contar como está ella, la vi hace poco, sabes? Y podría ser…- Jack, que era quien se encontraba detrás de las puertas, no puedo terminar de decir lo que tenía para contar cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe saliendo de ellas un Davy Jones con una expresión de pocos amigos, esta era peor que todas las de antes.

-¡No juegues con mi paciencia Jack, no dura mucho y lo sabes bien, ¡Te pude arrojar al kraken directamente hoy día cuando me dijiste que no tenías el corazón, pero quiero saber como te las ingenias para tratar de escapar de esta, que hace tiempo te la tienes bien merecida ¡Y no creo que puedas salir si quieres mi opinión!- Jack se echó hacia atrás en el mismo momento en que Jones salió del cuarto y tal vez tenía razón ¿Quién sabía si en verdad ellos venían en camino? Podría ser que Will su haya dado cuenta del extraño beso de Elizabeth y ahora en vez de venir a buscarlo estaba en un barco directamente a Port Royal, aunque ahí le esperaba un nudo al cuello, pero de ese chico no se podía esperar nada después de que lo conocías.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Fue mas corto este capitulo, sí, pero es porque es el primero que habla de lo que le había sucedido a Jack ¿Cómo les pareció? Para decirme solo tienen que apretar un botoncito que esta un poquito más abajo que este comentario que los enviará a dejarme su comentario, duda, critica, apoyo, ánimo, felicitaciones, insultos, amenazas, o lo que se les pueda ocurrir que me quieran decir respecto a mi fic.**

**Bien nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Aleera of Lioncourt.**


	5. Historias Confusas

**Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la Muerte II**

**Cap5: Historias Confusas**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

-¡Es que no puedo entenderlo! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan inútiles?- gritó muy enojado.

-Perdones señor, nosotros pensamos, que bueno, usted y la jovencita….- el soldado no puedo terminar su frase.

-¿Crees que te pagan para pensar?- le espetó con frialdad el personaje que "le habían cedido el puesto de Gobernador de Port Royal". Culter Beckett. Estaba completamente atónito de la incompetencia de sus guardias al no darse cuenta de que en verdad le estaban robando lo que por mucho tiempo había buscado con ansias y por fin había conseguido, y al primer momento y antes de poder hacer uso de él, se lo arrebataron como quien saca algo de su bolsillo. Si no hubiera sido por esa tal Kate Dryden, nada de esto habría ocurrido y más encima había tenido el descaro de dejarle una nota adentro de su pantalón cuando creyó que la chica quería ir más allá. La nota decía así:

_Estimado Señor 'Gobernador' Culter Beckett:_

_Me a pena mucho no poder haber participado de lo que usted solicitaba en ese momento, pero debió comprender algo primero, jamás se fíe de una dama que no conoce y que va a su oficina a esas horas de la noche ¿Sabe por qué? Porque ninguna se presentaría así si es que en verdad no quisiera aprovecharse de usted, y lo digo en forma material, no se crea mucho._

_Bien me temo que no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero procure seguir mi consejo. Por ahora lo tengo que dejar y tal vez en alguna ocasión más privilegiada podremos vernos de nuevo._

_Saluda Atentamente_

_Kate Dryden._

-Claro que nos volveremos a ver, el día en que camines hacia la horca por piratería, y será una situación privilegiada, muy privilegiada para mí- esas palabras las había dicho luego de leer por primera vez la carta, la sangre le hervía y no podía evitar pensar una y otra vez de la manera en que había jugado con él.

¿Como podía atreverse? Era lo que pensaba todo el tiempo. Pero luego se le ocurrió una idea que podría servir de algo.

-¡Guardias!- gritó con el enojo a flor de piel. Dos guardias de uniformes rojos con sombrero triangular azul y una banda de cuero blanco que iba atravesada en el pecho de donde colgaba la espada junto con pantalones blancos, aparecieron por la puerta de la oficina, estos pudieron comprobar que la Gubernamentación estaba totalmente destrozada, se encontraba todo tirado por todas partes cosas que parecían importantes, rotas o tiradas sin cuidado en el suelo. Se pararon firmes.

-Si señor- dijo uno en respuesta.

-Llamen a Norrington y preparen a marineros y al navío más rápido de esta asquerosa isla- dijo en un chillido al borde del colapso –Y que se preparen para un viaje largo- dijo por último y ordenó con un gesto que se fueran inmediatamente de ahí.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

El día y medio a bordo del Flying Dutchman había pasado largo y totalmente aburrido, por excepción del show que le proporcionaban los marineros de aquel barco, no es que hicieran payasadas ni nada, pero solo con ver las extrañas figuras de mar moviéndose por la cubierta del barco y haciendo los deberes era toda una experiencia que no podía a ver visto en ningún lugar "siempre hay cosas nuevas que ver y aprender, y para asombrarse está el mundo" era lo que pensaba con frecuencia. Las pequeñas y breves conversaciones con Jones no le proporcionaban ninguna entretención y menos información de nada. Con el tiempo que había estado allí no había conversado ni una palabra con Bootstrap y tal vez era porque no quería o tal vez porque las últimas relaciones con Will lo comprometerían mucho, lo último le hacía pensar, además, que era un cobarde, siempre huía de sus problemas de la peor forma sin importarle lo que pasara con el resto, pero, y si toda su vida lo había hecho así ¿Por qué sería tiempo de cambiar esa costumbre, dicen que a veces las costumbres son buenas, y esa era una buena costumbre que lo había ayudado mucho en el pasado. Claro que pensándolo mejor ahora, en este mismo momento estaba trayendo sus consecuencias.

Al llegar la noche estaba en la cubierta que era en donde dormía, ya estaba avanzada cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos que andaban de vez en cuando. Jack se daba vuelta constantemente para asegurarse de que no había nadie, pero por más que no veía a nadie no se convencía y estaba con todos sus sentidos alerta. Sin previo aviso escucho un estruendoso ruido a sus espaldas y se paró en seco dándose vuelta para observar mejor, pero por enésima vez no había nadie ni nada. Al darse vuelta para volver a su posición de antes casi se va de inquilino al otro lado, ya que cuando se dio la vuelta había uno de los marineros de Jones frente a él, pero no era cualquier marinero si no el padre de Will. Después del susto trató de sonreírle sin éxito ya que todavía se tomaba el pecho del espanto.

-¿Crees que me hijo vendrá…de nuevo?- preguntó Bootsrtap, muy preocupado y su preocupación era totalmente paterna se le notaba en la voz casi como la estrella de mar que tenía encajada al lado del cráneo. Titubeó un segundo antes de contestarle, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía si tenía respuesta.

-Bueno, la verdad no lo sé. Pero puede que debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, no- dijo casi en un susurro ya que no quería que lo oyeran, todavía no planeaba como salir de ese lugar ya que veía muy difícil la posibilidad de salir en un bote a remos sin que se dieran cuanta –yo te lo explicaré, un marinero, o creo que era eso- dijo mientras recordaba algo mirando al cielo con un dedo en la boca, pero luego lo dejó y volvió a mirarlo como si nada –cuando estábamos en la isla en la que hayamos el corazón, yo lo guardé en un jarrón con tierra para que no lo encontraran, pero un marinero, no lo sé, se dio cuenta y lo sacó de ahí se lo escondió y huyó con el pretexto de que huía para salvarnos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que estaba huyendo con el corazón- Bootstrap lo miraba sin comprender por qué Jack le estaba contando todo eso, pero el no hizo caso y siguió hablando, supuso que tendría un punto al cual llegar y que fuera razonable para estar contando toda esa historia sin sentido en respuesta de una simple pregunta como la que le había hecho antes –y el resultado es que este marinero huyó a Port Royal, o eso es lo que creo yo porque a parte de robarme el corazón, sacó de mi chaqueta un perdón del rey, y con lo que tenía solo tiene que entregarle el corazón al estúpido del que está en Port Royal y todo estará perdido, si es que ya no se lo entregó, por eso dudo que Will pueda hacer algo al respecto- terminó de decir Jack. Bootstrap se dio cuenta de que ocultaba muchos detalles y que realmente no servía para contar historias. Pero pudo sentir que lo que decía era cierto y por lo tanto se quedaba mas tranquilo al saber que la idea de que viniera Will era algo remota.

Bootstrap se despidió más tranquilo del lado de Jack y fue a dormir, Jack tratí de hacer lo mismo, pero ¿Cómo se podía dormir en un lugar en el que se está corriendo el riesgo de muerte cada segundo que pasa? Al no estar seguro no podía conciliar el sueño y se quedó pensando en varias cosas, una de ellas: Elizabeth. ¿Por qué habría hecho? ¿Solo para empujarlo al mástil y poder amarrarlo para que pudieran escapar? Pero habían mil otras formas de hacer eso sin necesidad de besarlo… a esa niña le había hecho mal el estar en el mar mucho tiempo, tal vez la sal había endurecido sus neuronas, tendría que hablar con ella de cualquier modo, o tal vez se había vuelto loca a falta de su amorcito, quien sabe, tal vez solo ella tendría la respuesta.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

Jack estaba bastante confundido, ya que Elizabeth no sabía que hacer, aunque Kate le había ayudado mucho con el tema pero sin pensarlo todavía las dudas inundaban su cabeza, no tenía mucho espacio para tranquilizarse ya que estaba en un barco no muy grande y casi todo el día se estaba topando con Will, pero el recuerdo de Jack le martillaba la cabeza cada vez que podía, y la acosaba con tanta frecuencia como el agua rozaba el casco del barco.

-¿De nuevo con tus pensamientos depresivos?- dijo en broma una voz femenina que se acercaba a ella. Había estado la mayor parte del día en la proa del barco, lo más le tranquilizaba de todo era poder sentir el viento en su cara, rozar su cuerpo, lo que hacía que se sintiera que estaba viva y a veces la hacía sentir como si el mismo viento le dijera que todo iba a estar mejor, ella quisiera que el viento tuviera razón –¡Vamos! ¡Eres más joven que yo y tienes más problemas que mi tatarabuela! Y eso que ya está muerta –volvió a bromear Kate, tal vez no le solucionaba la vida diciéndole eso pero por lo menos le sacaba una que otra risa con lo que se podía olvidar unos instantes de sus problemas amorosos –te digo algo, para no pensar mucho, no digo que lo hagas- dijo molestándola, a lo que Elizabeth respondió mirándola con una expresión mezclada entre asombro y risa junto con levantar una ceja –podrías ayudar en las labores del barco, que son bien pesadas y para tan pocos hombres la verdad es que hace mucho más arduo el trabajo- dijo ciertamente. Podría ser que estuviera en lo correcto, tal vez así podría entretenerse en otra cosa y hacer que se distrajera un rato y así poder olvidarse de algunas cosas por momentos. Luego la miró pensativa y le respondió:

-¿Y por qué yo no te e visto trabajar a ti?- le preguntó Elizabeth que quería su respuesta.

-Porque soy el capitán y eso me libera de mis deberes como marineros y además todos los que están aquí son tripulantes, no hay cargas adicionales- volvió a bromear sobre ella –así que estas obligada a trabajar en algo. Elizabeth rió enérgica.

-¿Así que es una orden?- dijo desafiante sin perder el humor.

-Claro que sí- respondió Kate inflando el pecho y levantando la cabeza.

-A la orden su capitán- dijo Elizabeth poniendo una mano en su frente en forma de saludo uniformado –pero…no sé en que puedo ser útil- volvió a decir mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordar que la verdad no sabía hacer muchas cosas, ya que la vida de la hija del gobernador no requería muchos aprendizajes. Kate recorrió el lugar con la mirada como si buscara alguna respuesta entre los aparejos y velas del barco y luego se le ocurrió algo.

-Puedes empezar lavando los cabos que no están siendo utilizados- dijo abriendo las manos con las palmas hacía arriba como si fuera una gran idea que a nadie más que a ella se le pudo haber ocurrido. Elizabeth volvió a hacer su señal con la mano y se retiró a buscar cosas con las que podía lavar los cabos.

La tarde estaba comenzando y Kate se había quedado en la proa como si sustituyera a Elizabeth. Miraba el cielo y todos los alrededores aunque solo encontraba agua y más agua, pero al parecer se estaban acercando ya que el color del agua y la del cielo se estaban tornando de tonalidades nunca vistas en lugares comunes.

En eso sintió que alguien se acercaba y se volvió para comprobar de quien se trataba. Era Barbossa que se acercaba mirando el cielo con curiosidad y de vez en cuando miraba el agua que yacía bajo sus pies.

-Estamos cerca- dijo Barbossa nada más.

-Así parece- respondió Kate. Y el silencio lo envolvió como si esperaran que algo sucediera sin previo a viso, pero sus rostros eran imperturbables y de una paz sorprendente, como si hubieran esperado toda su vida por volver a ver lo que estaban viendo, aunque Kate nunca había estado antes allí no podía negar que se sentía a gusto en ese extraño lugar al que recién estaban entrando.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

La tarde había llegado hacía rato y pronto se iría, la noche daría comienzo en unas pocas horas, y al parecer el sol ya se había escondido, no se podía saber con claridad ya que en el lugar donde estaban no se podía ver el sol, solo unos destellos vagos aunque la claridad del día era tan envolvente como una mañana de primavera.

Uno de lo tripulantes de Jones subió al barco, había estado haciendo el rastreo de rutina porsiacaso, este se dirigió rápidamente al camarote de Jones y Jack no lo pasó por alto. Después de unos segundos Jones salió con una sonrisa de su camarote y todos lo notaron. Los miró a todos y luego se detuvo con la mirada en Jack, se acercó a él y le puso una mano con dedos de tentáculo en el hombro, como lo había hecho tres días atrás.

-Me has sorprendido Sparrow- dijo procurado decirlo fuerte para que todos oyeran –Si, al parecer tu tripulación de rescate se acerca, no me decepcionaste, aunque te retrasaste algo- dijo como si hubiera cometido un error al hacer algo obvio. Jack le sonrió y luego miró con algo de asco su mano encima de su hombro y luego volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no miento ¿No te acuerdas?- dijo esto haciendo que por un segundo la sonrisa de Jones desapareciera y un brillo de enojo cruzara por sus ojos, pero luego volvió a estar como antes e hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y en el aire se podía respirar algo de ansiedad de los marineros de Jones.

-¡Barco a la vista!- Gritó de repente uno que estaba casi en la punta del barco con un telescopio.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Holiis! Como están! Ojalá les haya gustado el capi, a mi si me gustó, tal vez tenga flatas de ortografía, pero es que estoy muuy cansada y a esta hora ya no estoy razonando muy bien, así que no veo mucho lo que escribo, pero si guardo la idea, ojalá se parezca a lo que escribí ajajaja.**

**Lamente decir que tal vez me retrase un poco en el siguiente capi porque estaré muy ocupada estos días y no sé si tenga tiempo de actualizar. Pero nada es seguro todavía así que no me maten todavía, porque si me matan ¿Quién les contará lo que pasa después?**

**Bueno tengo que agradecer a todos los que me dejan reviews. ¡Los quiero!**

**Me despido por ahora. **

**Au revoir!**

**Aleera of Lioncourt.**


	6. La Caída

**Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la Muerte II**

**Cap6: la caída**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo pero no en una manera normal, el cielo estaba de color entre morado y azul con unos pequeños toques de amarillo que a medida que pasaban los minutos iban desapareciendo, no eran los destellos del sol, solo el cielo era de ese color en donde estaban, en la tarde había sido de un morado más claro con los tonos de amarillos y algo de rosado en el estado de degrade del morado, eran más intenso, eso había sido en la tarde pero no se podían ni imaginar como sería en las mañanas o en el día. El agua era casi transparente aunque por alguna razón no se veía nada en el fondo, más que transparente era un espejo, que por el brillo provocado por luces que venían de la nada el agua se tornaba de distintos tonos claros para hacer un efecto permanentemente mágico, de vez en cuando algún especie de pájaro desconocido sobrevolaba la nave y en el agua salían unas colas de ballenas o de otras cosas que no conocían, parecía un sueño, parecía todo irreal.

Kate le parecía que ya hubiera estado allí pero buscaba en sus recuerdos y no encontraba en que momento pudo haber viajado hacia ese lugar. Era como si el recuerdo no hubiera sido de ella, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor era lo más probable, el recuerdo pudo no haber sido de ella y se coló por casualidad en su cabeza, el recuerdo era menos nítido que un sueño así que pensó que tía Dalma lo haya dejado escapar por alguna equivocación. Ella permanecía en la proa del barco, para ese momento Barbossa se había retirado a dar órdenes ya que al parecer, como él había dicho, ya estaban cerca, y no lo negaba ya que en el horizonte alcanzaba a ver un punto negro, pensó que ese pudiera ser el barco que buscaban y que estaba llegando al fin del mundo. Se volvió y vio que toda la tripulación se movía con nerviosismo para todos lados, algunos llevaban armas y otros adrizaban el barco para que pudieran tomar el viento con mayor facilidad y poder llegar lo antes posible y con un poco de suerte irse lo antes posible. Kate caminó y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Elizabeth que amarraba con unos nudos marineros enseñados anteriormente, un cañón, aunque le costaba trabajo, Kate pudo ver que lo hacía bastante bien.

-Lo haces bien- le dijo ella para comenzar.

-Gracias- dijo Elizabeth mirando de golpe ya que no se había percatado cuando había llegado.

-Te veo algo nerviosa, o tal vez ansiosa- dijo Kate sin importancia.

-Aja- fue la respuesta de Elizabeth.

-¿Será porque estas a punto de volver a verlo?- dijo agachándose para quedar a la par con ella.

Elizabeth la miró, y aunque quisiera negarlo a ella no podía sabía que igual la descubriría y que caso tenía mentirle si siempre sabía el porque de sus estados de ánimo y hasta ahora todos sus consejos habían resultados y el más efectivo había sido mandarla a trabajar, le había ahorrado miles de pensamiento y recuerdos que no quería tener en esos momento.

Kate se sintió algo observada y miró disimuladamente a todos lados pero luego de un segundo descubrió de donde venían las miradas. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza y entre las vergas del mástil mayor estaba Will mirando con algo de curiosidad, al ver que Kate lo había descubierto retiró la mirada avergonzado e hizo como si conversara con el marinero de al lado.

-¿Es necesario que te responda?- le respondió después de un rato Elizabeth sonando con algo de ironía a la cual le agregó una sonrisa y Kate se la devolvió. Elizabeth no se había dado cuenta de lo recién pasado pero Kate pensó que era mejor así, tal vez le ahorraba un par más de confusiones a la chica, que a decir verdad ya tenía bastantes.

-Bien, creo que en este viaje se desenrollarán muchos nudos hechos en el pasado, y espero que sean para bien, quisiera poder ayudarte pero más no puedo hacer es tu decisión, y por lo demás, me disculparás pero no tengo tiempo ahora, debo irme, nos vemos más tarde- dijo Kate retirándose a su camarote, el que cerró tras ella, luego de dos segundos Elizabeth vio que salió nuevamente y se dirigió hacia Barbossa, subió las escalera y le decía algo casi al oído para que nadie los oyera y sin esperar respuesta volvió a bajar las escaleras y se encerró cerrando las puertas tras ella.

La tripulación siguió trabajando sin descanso, el cielo ya casi estaba oscuro por completo y solo le quedaban unos rastros morados que había dejado el día. El color del cielo nocturno en ese lugar era muy parecido al normal, azul profundo casi negro pero era casi como estar de día ya que a medida que los tonos claros del cielo se retiraban estrellas por montón iban saliendo y de allí se podían ver otros astros parecidos a la luna pero más pequeños y habían otros de distinto color, como rojo y otro un poco amarillo, esos eran los más grandes que se veían, era como tener una ventana al espacio, pero la verdad es que no sabían que eran los astros que brillaban parecido a la luna en el cielo, y también faltaba la luna, de donde estaban no se veía. Las estrellas alumbraban tanto que casi era igual de claro que en el día solo que estaban cubiertos de un extraño color plata azulado proveniente del brillo del cielo y las estrellas.

Will y la mayoría de los tripulantes ya se dedicaban a descansar un poco antes de llegar ya que no sabían lo que les esperaba estaban todos un poco nervioso y el ambiente era algo tenso. El muchacho se acercó al contramaestre para poder cortar un poco la tensión. Los dos miraban al horizonte el cual cada vez estaba más cerca y el barco en cuestión ya casi se podía distinguir claramente.

-Extraño lugar- Dijo Will.

-Ni te imaginas, hay historias espantosas de este lugar y a mi me parece más aterrador de noche- le contestó con un tono de miedo Gibbs – dicen que la gente que viene aquí no vuelve, las historias de esos pocos hombres que han venido hacia acá son terribles y nunca más nadie los ha vuelto a ver- dijo nuevamente con la garganta seca. Will lo miró extrañado.

-¿Quién cuenta las historias de esos hombres si no vuelven?- preguntó Will con inocencia, pudo notar que Gibbs no tenía respuesta, pero no le importaba no iba a eso -¿Has notado que Kate ha estado muy pegada a Elizabeth? Hablan casi todo el día ¿De que hablarán? –la verdad es que no le estaba preguntando a nadie, eran las preguntas que el se hacía pero no encontraba respuesta y la verdad es que le intrigaba mucho, ya que esa chica había demostrado en varias ocasiones ser muy extraña pero no le daba desconfianza eso era lo más extraño de todo. Esta vez fue Gibbs quién miró a Will extrañado.

-Pues la verdad es que no me preocupa mucho lo que haga Elizabeth y Kate, me importan más otras cosas o personas que tienen tentáculos como barba. ¿Y de que hablarán? Hum, puede que cosas de mujeres ya que son mujeres ¿No te parece?- dijo con despreocupación y volviendo a su trabajo dejando a Will con sus pensamientos.

El barco que hace poco tiempo atrás se veía como una miniatura ahora se veía cada vez más cerca y más grande, llegarían muy pronto, en la tripulación se respiraba un aire ansioso pero era con dejo de miedo, ya nadie hablaba hubiera sido impertinente romper esa atmósfera, todos miraban el tan esperado barco pero nadie sabía como sentirse podrían salir corriendo a esconderse o hasta tirarse a nadar para llegar más rápido al destino que tanto habían preparado y hablado durante esos tres últimos días.

----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----…..----

En Flying Dutchman los tripulantes igual esperaban ansiosos solo que estos ansiosos por utilizar sus armas para descuartizar a los que venían en ese barco. El encuentro pronto vendría.

-¿Ellos vienen a "rescatarte"?- preguntó sarcástico Jones que en ese momento tiraba el humo que un poco antes había aspirado de su pipa, Jack le sonrió por un segundo y luego se adelantó a él para ver más de cerca o solo tal vez porque no quería que Jones le viera la cara de susto que había puesto. La verdad es que había pensado que ellos serían un poco más inteligentes y traerían una flota o algo por el estilo lo que les ayudaría a vencer a Jones y su tripulación, y si no se equivocaba pensaría que habrían ido solo los que habían quedado del ataque de Jones, ¿Qué a Will no le funcionaba el cerebro? El sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba enfrentaba y traía a un par de piratas pretendiendo que lo salvarían ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Tal vez al muchacho el estar mucho tiempo arriba de un barco le había afectado el sentido común, pero bueno ya se vería.

La noche ya se había apoderado del cielo pero las estrellas destellaban con tanta fuerza que la luz estaba presente al igual que en el día, el navío de nombre Le Brugsti, muy raro hay que agregar, se encontraba a escaso metros del Flying Dutchman cuando se dio la orden de echar anclas unos segundos más tarde los dos barcos estaban lado a lado y los respectivos capitanes y tripulaciones en la cubierta, Jack al ver de quien mandaba en el barco de su rescate puso cara de problemas, al parecer la idea de que Barbossa comandara ese barco le había desagradado o tal vez solo lo había sorprendido, la tripulación de Jones al ver a los pocos hombres del otro navío se echaron a reír lo que causó un pánico colectivo en los piratas "humanos". Jones al encontrarse con los ojos de Barbossa sonrió.

-Barbossa ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?- habló Jones mientras se llevaba la pipa a los labios. Este le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto de saludo pero no respondió se quedo con la cabeza levantada y con las manos en la cintura.

Todos los del Le Brugsti miraban a los otros con algo de miedo en los ojos, Kate nunca había visto nada parecido y al principio cuando vio por primera vez a Jones no puedo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita la que luego tuvo que ser reprimida por la mirada dura que Barbossa le había dedicado al escuchar su risa. Al recorrer la tripulación le daba aún más risa pero sabía que no podía cambiar su actitud sobre todo porque sabía que sus compañeros estaban aterrados, ella había escuchado mucho sobre Davy Jones y su tripulación pero igual así no podía concebir que le dieran algo de miedo, quizá por lo de tía Dalma. Luego recorrió nuevamente la tripulación con los ojos y vio un hombre que no tenía ningún tipo de molusco pegado en el cuerpo y no le crecía ningún tipo de algas marinas en el cuerpo y tampoco lucía húmedo ni viscoso a lo que supuso que ese hombre era el famoso Jack Sparrow…perdón "Capitán" Jack Sparrow aunque si su barco yacía en las profundidades del mar ¿Qué comandaría? Bueno eso era un tema de él ¿no? Al haber estado pensando en tantas cosas se olvidó de lo que tenia que haber hecho así que se escabulló rápidamente hasta la habitación del capitán, buscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y mientras afuera se escuchaban ruidos, de pasos y algunos gritos de mando y también escuchó gritar a Elizabeth y a Will que decía cosas pero que eran in entendibles para ella que estaba encerrada ahí, asomó la cabeza lentamente y vio que la tripulación había sido capturada y el barco tomado, "bueno primer paso" pensó Kate al ver eso, luego abrió la puerta de golpe y los tripulantes de suelo marino la quedaron mirado y el que estaba más cerca esbozó una sonrisa.

-Capitán había un tripulante escondido aquí dentro- hizo una pausa y continuó –Otra mujer- al escuchar esto los demás hicieron gestos groseros como los que le habían hecho a Elizabeth un poco antes. Kate se le había adelantado y caminaba hacia el otro barco – ¿A dónde va madame?- le dijo el mismo que había hablando un poco antes con un tono que trataba de ser sensual, luego la tomó firmemente de un brazo tirándola para que ella se diera vuelta ya que al hablarle no lo había ni mirado.

Kate al sentir el que la tiraban se dio vuelta contra su voluntad, sabía que el capitán Jones estaba mirando lo que pasaba y de eso se trataba. Ella miró con desprecio el brazo y luego a su propietario a lo que este le respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria al parecer ese había sido su cometido, Kate tiró fuerte de su brazo y se dio vuelta para seguir caminando pero este la volvió a tomar por el brazo pero esta vez no fue necesario que tirara de el él para que ella se diera vuelta, al darse vuelta sacó rápidamente su pistola y cargó el gatillo apuntándolo a la frente del personaje tan molesto.

-Le pido que me suelte ahora, "monsieur"- le dijo firme Kate haciendo un extraño énfasis en 'monsieur'. Pero este rió divertido –Contaré hasta tres- le dijo despacio para que solo el oyera, volvió a reír y miró a su compañero que estaba un poco más allá.

-Me va a matar- dijo entre risas.

-Uno…- el compañero de este también rió burlonamente.

-Dos…- no hubo respuesta por parte de este solo que se acercó más a la pistola como esperando que le disparara, seguramente pensaba que no lo iba a hacer, la verdad es que nadie de los que estaban allí lo pensaban así y menos los que ya la conocían tal vez solo estaba esperando que el hombre la soltara y solo amenazarlo un poco. Kate antes de decir el "tres" volvió la cabeza hasta el capitán Jones.

-Capitán lamento que tenga que perder un hombre de su tripulación, pero supongo que no le hará falta alguien que no obedezca órdenes- dijo sin esperar respuesta. Jones estaba sorprendido de lo atrevida de la chica, tenía razón en que no lamentaría perderlo pero no por la razón que ella daba ya que no tendría porque obedecerla a ella –Tres…- un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y un cuerpo cayó sobre la cubierta del barco, se había escuchado el grito ahogado de Elizabeth y luego un silencio. Kate se guardó la pistola y luego siguió su camino hacia el Flying Dutchman al comenzar a cruzar por la tabla que habían puesto para que pasaran los prisioneros, se movió bruscamente y Kate cayó al agua sin previo aviso, algunos se acercaron a las orillas de los barcos para ver a la chica que acababa de caer pero solo se veían las burbujas que había dejado al agitar el agua.

-Bueno, ustedes también tienen uno menos, estamos a mano ¿no?- dijo Jones casi con alegría.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Hola! Disculpen por el retraso pero no había podido estar mucho tiempo en el computador para actualizar! Lo siento en verdad y espero que les guste este capitulo. Ojalá me dejen sus comentarios, felicitaciones o amenazas acepto lo que sea excepto cartas bombas. Y bueno eso por ahora espero no demorarme mucho al próximo aunque no prometo nada porque ahora comienzo con periodo de pruebas en mi colegio así que habrá que ser paciente un poco más **

**¡Gracias a todos por los reviews!**

**Au revoir!**

**AleeraofLioncourt**


	7. Mentiras y Rodeos

**Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la Muerte II**

**Cap7: Mentiras y Rodeos**

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Kate cayó al agua revuelta por el movimiento de los barcos, tal vez algunos de sus compañeros de tripulación quedarían preocupados, pero esa caída simulada tenía que ser necesario, muy bien no sabía por qué lo único claro que tenía era que todavía no era el momento de presentarse frente al capitán Davy Jones. Nadó aguantando la respiración hasta llegar al mascaron de proa del Flying Dutchman trepó por la madera húmeda y en ocasiones resbaladiza por las algas y musgos marino que se aferraban y crecían de estas en descomposición. Subió cuidadosamente hasta llegar a uno de los orificios de la manga del barco para poder ver discretamente sin ser descubierta lo que estaba pasando, vio que todos se reunían en un círculo lo que era de obviar que sus compañeros estaban en medio, ese círculo le impedía ver lo que pasaba y a decir verdad tampoco es que escuchara muy bien, solo unos ruidos y murmullos de parte de alguien que hablaba con voz fuerte. Se subió al barco y se fue acercando lentamente y agachada para que nadie se distrajera de la conversación tan interesante que se mantenía a bordo. Gateando se metió entre los pies de los tripulantes los que no ponían mucha atención a lo que iba pasando y solo se movían para volver a escuchar lo que su capitán hablaba con los "visitantes". Llegó lo suficientemente cerca para mirar y escuchar a la perfección, notó que estaban a punta de espada y que también estaban amarrados por las manos también se dio cuenta de que había otro personaje al que jamás había visto pero que sentía como si ya lo conociera, no le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a escuchar lo que Davy Jones hablaba.

-Bueno, entonces este sería el trato mis camaradas, ustedes me entregan el corazón y nosotros le entregamos a…- miró con cara de asco a Jack e hizo una seña con la mano puntualizando que se refería a el –y luego ustedes se van con nosotros persiguiéndolos para…humm como decirlo –puso una mano en su barbilla y miró al cielo como si en él estuviera la palabra que buscaba – matarlos- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa -¿No es un trato justo?- dijo alegre. Nadie dijo nada y la verdad es que le dijeran lo que le dijeran el no haría caso de sus comentarios o reclamos, estaban perdidos tal vez el haber ido hasta allá solo se había significado su muerte, tal vez había sido una mala idea la de Dalma.

En un momento inesperado y de silencio un tanto incómodo para Will, Elizabeth y los demás, alguien, de entre los tripulantes de Jones, sale como por arte de magia para sorpresa de muchos. Lo más sorprendente era quien había sido la que había aparecido. Se encaminó hacia el frente con expresión relajada como si hubiera llegado a una fiesta.

-La verdad es que creo que es una mala idea ¿no les parece chicos?- preguntó a sus compañeros como si nada – si verás, es un poco injusto ya que si te entregamos el corazón volverás a tener la soberanía del mar dejándonos imposibilitados completamente, y también Will no podrá cumplir lo que prometió a su padre ¿no crees?- Jones frunció el ceño exageradamente y parecía como si fuera a explotar de hecho le comenzaba a salir humo por alguno de sus tentáculos.

-Disculpe – dijo tratando de disimular su enojo - ¿Podría repetirme como era su nombre, señorita?-

-Nunca se lo dije- contestó ella como si fuera obvio. Jones puso los ojos en blanco perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía a esas alturas.

-Amárrenla y tírenla al mar- gritó dirigiéndose a su tripulación los que se movieron en seguida en busca de cuerdas y otras cosas pesadas para amarrarlas junto a ella –como alimento para Kraken- dijo casi desafiante acercándose a escasos centímetros de su cara y poniendo énfasis en sus palabras. Ella le sonrió, lo que llevó a Jones a pensar que le había dado en escape de locura.

-Mala elección señor Jones, si fuera usted yo no haría eso- dijo mirándose las uñas.

-Pero no lo es, por lo tanto hago lo que quiero- antes de que siguiera hablando Kate lo interrumpió.

-Bien, no me interesa, en todo caso, menos mal que no soy usted- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, a lo que Jones se enojó más y un tic nervioso comenzaba a asomarse en su ceja izquierda. Kate tomó un aire desinteresado justo antes de que llegaran los marineros que la amarrarían y tirarían al mar, a Jones no le importó y se volvió hacia su prisioneros –Ella morirá- dijo casi en un susurro, Jones se dio vuelta como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo y justo antes de que la tocaran hizo un alto con la mano a sus tripulantes.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo algo alterado

-Lo que escuchó, calamar, si muero yo, muere ella- le dijo poniendo voz de amenaza –ahora no me diga que le no le avisé y puede tirarme al mar "como comida de Kraken"- diciendo lo último con voz burlona imitando la de él. Jones rodó los ojos hartado.

-Y entonces, dígame señorita, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece en este barco?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa sínica.

-Bien, nos estamos entendiendo, calamar- Kate se puso en una postura más cómoda y se cruzó de brazos –yo negociaré el trato de mis compañeros con usted-

-¿Tenía que ser tan obvia?- dijo Jones abriendo sus brazos para cada lado, ella solo sonrió inocentemente. Él se acercó y la iba a tomar por el hombro pero ella lo esquivó ágilmente, ya todos estaban sorprendidos por la actuación de la chica delante del capitán más temido en todos los mares, y ahora se comportaba de manera extraña ¿Acaso el capitán Jones le causaba tanto asco que ni siquiera dejaba que le tocara? Que paranoica.

-No me toque –dijo muy seria esta –no si sabe lo que le conviene.

-¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó Jones extrañado, verdaderamente esta chiquilla estaba deschavetada.

-Tómelo como quiera, yo solo entregaba un mensaje- dijo sonriendo nuevamente como niña, esto causó una reacción muy extraña en el capitán. Todos los demás estaban casi excluidos de la pequeña conversación que mantenían, ya que la mayoría de las cosas que decían al parecer solo las entendían ellos dos. Igual así Jones comenzó a acercarse amenazadoramente a ella, lo que le hizo retroceder un poco cohibida, después de todo igual no era tan fuerte como se mostraba. Lo hombres de Jones comenzaron a abrir un surco por el lugar en el que ella y el capitán caminaban. _Un momento ¿Qué estoy haciendo, se supone que yo tengo el control en esta situación._ Kate repentinamente se paró en seco haciendo que Jones también lo hiciera sin que ninguno de los dos diera un solo paso más, ella entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios y volvió a pararse con postura digna. Jones esbozó una sonrisa maligna mirando a la chica, Kate intentó demostrar el menos miedo que podía en sus facciones ya que por mucho que se hiciera la valiente en esa situación la verdad es que se moría de miedo, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Pues no lo sabía solo seguía lo que su corazón le dictaba, o más bien lo que Dalma quería que le dictase. En un momento de silencio incómodo para Kate no pudo ya sostener la mirada de Jones así que hizo como que miraba al horizonte, por el lugar en donde habían venido, y en eso vio algo que cambió las cosas rápidamente, Kate rió y parecía como si estuviera loca y así mismo la miraron todos, como si estuviera loca.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- la cayó Jones y ella volvió a mirarlo –Diga exactamente lo que quiere y lárguese de una vez, que ya mucho he tenido hasta ahora- dijo como si recordara cosas que hubiera preferido no pensar.

-Bien, ¿Se acuerda de su trato con mis compañeros? Claro que sí, no tendrá tan mala memoria ¿verdad?- preguntó y se contestó sola a la vez. Es que sí parecía una loca de remate –Su corazón, este, bueno como se lo digo –dijo mirando al cielo y con una mano en su barbilla tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, como si le fuera a decir a un enfermo que está desahuciado –no lo tenemos nosotros- el capitán Jones se alteró de inmediato y fue muy notorio –pero no se espante y no se altere que le puede dar un paro cardíaco hahahaha- rió a carcajadas de su propio chiste pero pudo notar como algunos también reían por lo bajo –si, verá nosotros…- se detuvo un momento y miró a sus compañeros esperando que captaran su mensaje -¿tiene tiempo?- Davy Jones hizo un gesto de impaciencia- verá nosotros íbamos en busca de su corazón para venir aquí y cambiar el corazón por Jack, aquí entre nosotros, no tengo la menor idea de quien es – en su lugar Jack la quedó mirando y luego miró a Will con cara de ¿Dónde sacaron a esta?-, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y acabé aquí…-

-¡Termine de una vez!- gritó impaciente Jones interrumpiéndola bruscamente

-¡Uy! Que mal genio- dio un bufido y siguió –cuando íbamos a rescatar su corazón, para volver a los de antes, pasaron muchas cosa –no encontraba como salir y trató de darse muchas vueltas, y para exagerarlo más explicaba ampliamente con las manos –emmm, bueno, no sé como explicarlo, pero casi nos atrapan la guardia de ese puerto de por ahí y la cosa es que nos persiguieron, con el corazón, y nosotros los guiamos hasta aquí así nosotros le entregábamos el corazón, con un poco de acción –dijo haciendo mímica como si agitara una espada – usted me entiende, y de paso unos tripulante –dijo guiñándole un ojo- y no me va a creer pero adivine que pasó con estos tipos que nos perseguían, sí eso mismo- dijo sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de su receptor- eso, se perdieron en el camino…-

-Entendí tu historia, lo que no me cabe es ¡que están haciendo aquí entonces si no tienen el corazón!- gritó tan fuerte que hizo que Kate se encogiera con cada palabra que escupía.

-Aaah, es que vinimos por ese tipo, Jack- trató de explicar, pero veía que los tentáculos que colgaban de su cabeza comenzaban a recogerse como las patas de una araña que acabas de matar –tranquilo no se altere, no me dejó finalizar la historia –dijo tratando de calmarlo, pero pudo notar que su paciencia había llegado a su límite así que tendría que actuar ya- si, mire hacía allá –dijo apuntando hacia donde antes había estado mirando. A lo lejos se asomaba un barco tímidamente que avanzaba con cautela, al ver esto Jones pareció entender el mensaje y supo que ese era el barco de su corazón, sus tentáculos se relajaron y fue hacia la escotilla del barco para ver de más cerca, uno de sus marinero le pasó un larga vistas y luego de observar por un momento lo bajó y sonrió –si calamar, ese es tu barco –volvió a decir de su lugar Kate. Todos los marineros comenzaron a movilizar cañones, sacar espadas, puñales, y pistolas, todo lo estaba preparando como si fuera una fiesta por celebrar, Kate entre la multitud y revoltijo de hombres, se escabulló en cuclillas hasta llegar al lado este del navío, el lado donde daba el horizonte, hacia donde había tierra, del otro lado estaba el fin del mundo, una cascada interminable que terminaba en criaturas jamás pensadas por el hombre que aguardaban a cualquier barco o animal imprudente que atreviera a pasar más allá de los límites. Kate se encaramó en la baranda y antes de zambullirse vio hasta el barco en donde ya estaban todos su compañeros que solo la aguardaban a ella para zarpar, miró y dio la señal para que comenzara todos los movimientos, se tiró y el agua nuevamente la cubría por todos lados, la sensación que no podía dejar de disfrutar era el mismísimo momento en que su cuerpo chocaba contra el agua y las burbujas rozaban su piel como mil caricias. Nadó rápidamente hasta el barco y por una cuerda que encontró trepó ágilmente hasta llegar a cubierta.

-Bienvenida a bordo- dijo Barbossa recibiéndola en la cubierta. Ella solo lo miró pero no dijo ni una palabra. Luego miró a sus tripulantes.

-¡Icen las velas y cásenlas hasta que den el mayor auge posible inútiles!- mandó a los marineros y estos no dudaron un segundo en hacer lo que les habían mandado, pero la mayoría seguía sin tareas y el viento no les estaba favoreciendo -¡el restó irá a los remos abajo! –los marineros corrieron y ella los siguió hasta abajo- ¡y remaran como si se le fuera la vida en ello! Y eso quiere decir que si no lo hacen se irán con Davy Jones- no dijo más y subió murmurando un "al fondo del mar". Luego llegó cerca de Barbossa y lo miró cansada. Lo abrazó pero prácticamente se derrumbaba encima de él.

-Te ves cansada- bromeó él. Kate hace mucho tiempo que conocía a Barbossa, antes de 'morir' mucho antes de eso, y le tenía aprecio, visitaba con frecuencia a tía Dalma y es que esta le había ayudado mucho con la búsqueda de sus moneditas, nunca supo muy bien de que se trataba todo pero no le interesaba tampoco, casi había visto a Barbossa como un padre postizo, por eso es que le tenía tanto aprecio y tanta confianza.

-Iré adentro- dijo separándose un poco para verlo a la cara –no dejes que nadie entre, si no hacemos algo no servirá de nada el sacrificio de Beckett y su hombres- sonrió divertida- no es que sea mala y me cause gracia eso pero es que las cosas que le inventé a Jones no tenían ningún fundamento, no sé como me creyó y por un momento pensé que no me creería y me mataría de una- pensó un momento y un brillo le cruzó los ojos –pero no creo que se hubiera atrevido a matarla a ella también- dijo lo último como si nadie la escuchara y pensara en voz alta. Luego volvió a mirara a Barbossa y se separaron de su abrazo, Kate fue a su dormitorio y se encerró en el- encárgate de lo demás, con eso quiero decir también el timón- dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza rápidamente dándole una señal que se refería a Jack, ya que este estaba en el timón haciendo de capitán de turno. Nunca cambiaría y si Barbossa pudiera, lo mataría en ese mismo instante. Pero no podía.

Jack estaba en el timón creyendo ser el capitán del barco 'Le Brugste' o algo así le había sonado cuando Elizabeth le dijo el nombre, y ahora que lo pensaba ese nombre era muy raro ¿a quien se le habría ocurrido semejante pavada? Seguro era francés. Vio como esa mucha que le había salvado el pellejo a él y a todos era recibida por Barbossa y lego había comenzado a dar ordenes a sus tripulantes con tal ímpetu que los marineros ni dudaban en obedecerle ¿sería ella la capitana del navío? estaba claro que sí ya que ni Barbossa le decía nada solo la miraba. Luego vio que ella se dirigía hacia Barbossa y lo abrazaba, Jack se extrañó ¿sería su padre? _Nah_ pensó negando con la cabeza ¿tío¿hermano¿abuelo¿primo? Tal vez, quien sabía. Ella se separaba algo de él para luego decirle algunas cosas y luego se encerraba en la habitación del capitán, estaba claro ella era la capitana, pero entonces ¿Barbossa dormiría con los demás tripulantes? Eso sería divertido verlo. Luego vio que Barbossa se le quedaba mirando, ¿acaso tenía monitos en la cara que lo miraba de esa forma? Luego comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al castillo de popa donde él estaba junto con el timón, dejó de prestarle atención a Barbossa. Antes se había dado cuenta de que Will y Elizabeth estaban en la popa un poco más atrás que él, casi podía oír su conversación pero con todo el ruido le era casi imposible, con todas las probabilidades a favor de esa alternativa era posible que estuvieran hablando de lo ocurrido con su persona y Elizabeth en el perla antes de ser tragado por una bestia de mal aliento. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Barbossa lo distrajo parándose justo al lado de él con cara de espera. Lo miró esperando que este dijera algo, Barbossa se paraba al lado de Jack con brazos cruzados y una sonrisa irónica que le caracterizaba tanto.

-Que haces aquí- había sido una pregunta sin su entonación que Jack comprendió de primera.

-Que crees- dijo Jack soltando el timón con las dos manos al mismo tiempo –puede que este jugando ajedrez ¿tal vez quisieras jugar una partida conmigo?- le dijo acercándose un poco a su cara. Barbossa lo miró con asco.

-Tal vez algún día, ahora quiero que me expliques por qué no has cumplido las ordenes de Kate mientras vagabas y soñabas con un barco propio- le dijo con una sonrisa aún más malvada que la de antes. Un golpe bajo, pero Jack no o haría notar.

-Con que así se llama, la verdad es que no las cumplí porque si ella estaba allá dando ordenes ¿Quién manejaría el timón? y yo pensé que le haría ese favor para que no se molestara en tener que ella misma hacerlo- dijo convenciéndose el mismo de las palabras que salían de su boca.

-A así que ahora piensas, y tan considerado que estas. Pero te voy a decir que para eso estoy yo- contestó rápidamente Barbossa. Jack puso cara de 'que digo ahora' abriendo los ojos y luego mirando hacia abajo con la boca apretada y al parecer no encontraba que decir porque movía sus manos y miraba a todas partes. Pero finalmente dijo:

-Pero tu estabas abajo con ella, acabas de llegar- dijo la última frase sabiendo que tenía razón, puso una sonrisa triunfante. Barbossa no contestó nada pero con la cara que puso lo dijo todo –pero claro ya estas aquí así que yo…emm me voy- hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Barbossa le respondió y vio como Jack se alejaba de ahí para bajar las escaleras para perderse en el barco, tal vez iría a buscar ron. Al rato Barbossa se percató de lo mismo que se había percatado Jack ya hace un rato: Will y Elizabeth estaban tras él arreglando lo sucedido.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Hola! Sorry por la tardanza! En verdad lo siento pero es que no había tenido tiempo pero supongo que nadie se quiere aburrir con mis historias personales ajaja y bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo cap, ojalá sea de su agrado y eso. **

**Acepto amenazas y otros comentario pero no cartas bombas (igual no tendrían como mandármelas ) y también reviews lindos para los que quieran dejarlos, no es muy difícil, solo tienen que apretar el botoncito color azul medio celeste que dice GO un poquito más abajo y escribir algún par de tonteras ajaja.**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews a todos, muchas gracias de verdad por que cada vez que veo un review me inspiro y puedo escribir mas! Ajajaja gracias!**

**Au Revoir**

**AleeraofLioncourt**


End file.
